Matias
| tribes = | place = Runner-Up (2/16) | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 35 }} Matias is the runner-up of . Matias is remembered for trying to maintain his complicated relationships with Booboo and Katie throughout the season. Profile Name (Age): Matias (17) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Pacific Standard Time Occupation: Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: My strategy for this season is to pour all my effort into building strong social bonds with my tribe mates no matter what tribe I’m on and also keep myself in a good position strategically (which will be helped by my making social bonds.) Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: My biggest strength is how underestimated I usually am. I’m not a super flashy player so people don’t tend to think I’m much of a threat at the start, and that helps me make it far. My biggest weakness is absolutely app challenges. I have awful reaction time lol. Drink of choice: There’s nothing better than a nice cold glass of 2% pasteurized cow’s milk. Why will you survive SURVIVOR: I believe a combination of my unassuming nature, social prowess, and strategic mind will help me survive and become the SOLE Survivor. Survivor Matias started on the winning tribe, MacDennis where he immediately teamed up with Booboo and Bread. He also continued to form relationships with his other tribemates, most notable Katie. He, Booboo, and Bread also worked together in order to find the idol which Booboo ended up having possession of. At the swap, Matias remained in a majority with Booboo, Dag, Jacob, Katie and himself over the likes of Brad, Collusion, and Lynx. He also solidified an alliance between himself, Booboo and Katie. Matias continued maintaining his solid relationships to everyone on his tribe even if it meant lying to them but this backfired on him when he promised Chief sweet nothings that he would flip. Little did he know that Dag would seriously consider this and Matias had the choice to make a move but decided not to and instead took out Chief. Bread proposed a final 2 deal with Matias where Bread would throw the FTC for Matias to win. While Matias did appreciate the offer, he did not feel good accepting it and was displeased that Bread had checked out. He told Katie about it and they agreed Bread needed to go soon. During this, Booboo was thinking of making a move with her idol in order to fake idol out Dag, as everyone knew it was coming except Dag. At the final six, things got more complicated as Jacob told everyone he would be playing the idol for himself and voting for Matias. It made Matias nervous of a possible tie situation but with the help of Katie he realized he could blindside Bread, and so, he did. He told Booboo of the move much to Katie's disapproval. Katie had been encouraging him to make a move against Booboo all game but Matias always refused. Katie went on to go off on an immunity streak which allowed for at least two opportunities for the two of them to vote out Booboo but Matias was not interested. In the final 3 he lost the immunity challenge pretty quickly but hoped either of the women would bring him to the end. Booboo win and chose Matias to go in order to stay loyal to her ally. Matias had an uphill battle going into the final tribal council as Booboo was well liked and seen as the ring leader. Matias had a hard time shaking the stigma that he rode her coattails. He got Chief's vote in the end and Collusion is on record saying if he did vote, he would've voted for Matias to win as well. Voting History In Episode 10, Collusion used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Matias' vote against him. Trivia * Matias never received more than one vote at any Tribal Council he attended. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Philadelphia Contestants Category:Finalists Category:MacDennis Tribe Category:Frank Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Philadelphia